onepiecefairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeref Dragneel
Zeref Dragneel is considered to be the strongest, most evil Mage of all time, who possesses extremely dangerous, and powerful Magic. In reality, he is a reclusive, self-hating youth who cannot control his powers. Zeref is the older brother of Natsu Dragneel and one of the two primary antagonists of the Fairy Tail series. Profile and Stats Name: Zeref Dragneel Alias: The Black Wizard Origin: Fairy Tail Age: 400+ Classification: Human, Immortal, Dark Mage Gender: Male Height: 168 cm (5'6") Weight: 61 kg (134 lbs) Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Status: Active Powers and Abilities: Class: Apex Attack Potency: Mountain level. Can ignore conventional durability with Ankhseram Black Magic. Speed: At least Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown, but at least Average Human Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Mountain level Stamina: Unknown Range: Hundred Meters Intelligence: Super Genius Background Appearance Despite being hundreds of years old, Zeref has the appearance of a young man. He wears high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. When angered, Zeref's irises become red and gain a black ring around the pupil, giving him a much more menacing appearance. Personality Zeref is said to have been the darkest, most evil Mage in the history of the Magic World, mastering the Black Arts and creating many Demons, some of which still wreak havoc in the present. In the modern era, Zeref seeks to isolate himself and is very calm, sincere, and conflicted. He wishes to die to atone for all the sins he has committed, and may commit in the future. He shows concern for others when he warns them not to come near him, knowing that they would die if they did. He is also somewhat emotionally fragile, as when he realizes that Natsu is not ready to kill him yet, he breaks down in tears. Zeref often kills with no prior incentive or knowledge. In spite of all this, Zeref is very vindictive, and will punish those who he believes to be evil. This was shown when he ruthlessly killed Hades, whom he thinks has committed a number of unforgivable sins. As a result of his immortal life, Zeref has developed a misanthropic loathing for humanity and its repeated idiosyncrasies of hatred, evil, and conflict. Plot Powers and Abilities Black Arts: Zeref was able to master all forms of Dark Magic at a very early age, and brought countless Demons to life. His Magic Power is enormous; so enormous, in fact, that he cannot consciously control his own Magic, though whether this was always the case is unknown. Zeref's lack of control over his Black Arts seems to come from his emotional state. He, himself, has stated that when he cares of the lives of others, his Magic becomes uncontrollable and randomly bursts outward, killing all those around him, but, when he no longer cares about others, he gains complete control over his Magic, and becomes the ruthless, cold-hearted Zeref spoken of in legend. *'Ankhseram Black Magic': It is a Black Art that allows Zeref to kill any living thing he desires. This Magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius around him. However, when Zeref forgets the value of, and no longer cares about, a human life, he can fully control this Magic. Certain Magic Items can protect people from Ankhseram Black Magic, such as Natsu Dragneel's scarf. This Magic also appears, contrary to the nature of the Black Arts, unable to be learned, as Zeref only gained this curse-like Magic by upsetting the ancient God of life and death, Ankhseram, who apparently bestowed this upon Zeref due to his making light of the connections between life, death and people in his race to bring his brother back to life. The side effect of this Magic is immortality and the inability to age. **'Death Predation': This usage of this spell creates a dark wave that kills everything in the user's immediate vicinity. **'Death Orb': A spell that, when used, destroys everything in its path. (Unnamed) **'Death Pillar': Zeref swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, he is surrounded by a dark aura. This spell creates a huge vertical explosion, and it's blast radius is seemingly controllable. It was used to kill Hades. (Unnamed) *'Living Magic': A very ancient, long-forgotten form of Magic that breathes life into an object. Some of Zeref's creations are sentient, and seek to further Zeref's former, as-of-yet unknown, evil desires. Most of the beings that Zeref created were Demons. **'Deliora': One of Zeref's many creations, Deliora was a monstrous Demon that attacked the icy villages in the North. Deliora was imprisoned in a block of ice by Ur. Lyon Bastia tried to unfreeze it so he could kill the Demon, however, after years of being imprisoned in Ur's ice, the Demon's life force was greatly reduced, so much, in fact, that simply upon being released from the ice, it died. **'Lullaby': A flute that can transform into a giant Demon. Whoever hears Lullaby's song (aside from the caster) will die. Erigor hoped to use this to kill the Guild Masters at their meeting. As Kageyama failed to carry out the mission, Lullaby transformed into its Demon form to feast upon souls. However, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet were able to defeat the Demon flute. It currently is in the Magic Council's possession. **'E.N.D.': The strongest of his Demons, thought to be able to kill the immortal Zeref. **'Natsu Dragneel': Zeref's deceased younger brother, who he brought back to life in human form with Etherious blood inside his body. Said to be the only demon possible to kill Zeref. **'Nemesis': This spell creates Demons from rubble. It can create an entire army of Demons with just a few rocks. This spell was used by Hades while battling Fairy Tail. Hades learned this spell from Volume 4 Verse 20 of one of the Books of Zeref. **'Tartaros': Zeref stated that all of Tartaros' members are Demons he created. ***'Mard Geer Tartaros': One of his strongest Demons and the founder of Tartaros. ***'Kyôka': An Etherious of the Tartaros Dark Guild, and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. ***'Jackal': An Etherious of the Tartaros Dark Guild, and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. ***'Tempester': An Etherious of the Tartaros Dark Guild, and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. ***'Keyes': An Etherious of the Tartaros Dark Guild, and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. ***'Seilah': An Etherious of the Tartaros Dark Guild, and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. ***'Ezel': An Etherious of the Tartaros Dark Guild, and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. ***'Torafuzar': An Etherious of the Tartaros Dark Guild, and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. ***'Franmalth': An Etherious of the Tartaros Dark Guild, and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. ***'Yakdoriga': A leser Etherious that serves the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros. ***'Lamy': A mass-produced Etherious and a member of the Dark Guild Tartaros, working under Kyôka to help with the Demons' regeneration process. **'Reverse to Book Form': Zeref can transform any of his creations into book. *'Immobilization Magic': A Black Art of Zeref's that allows him to freeze time for all except those he specifically chooses to remain mobile. After casting this Magic, the surrounding area and all those affected by the Magic appear inverted in color, whilst those unaffected remain as they are. Immortality: Approximately 400 years ago, Zeref successfully attained immortality, which is revealed to be a byproduct of him being cursed by the God of life and death, Ankhseram, with Ankhseram Black Magic. In addition, he is also untagging. *'High-Speed Regeneration': Owing to his status as an immortal, if Zeref has gone at least a short amount of time with receiving damage occurring in successive intervals, his wounds heal without a trace. Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Durability: Zeref is quite physically durable, as he was able to take a punch from Natsu Dragneel (no visible marks were left), and return to his feet, completely unfazed. Expert Sensor: Zeref was able to sense Acnologia approaching Tenrou Island from quite a fair distance, as well as talk to Mavis Vermilion despite not being able to see or hear her. Teleportation: Zeref is capable of teleportation, however nature of it ability is unknown. Telekinesis: Zeref is capable of moving objects and even humans with just power of will (as it was shown in the case of the book of E.N.D.). Bullet Magic: A type of Magic which allows Zeref to produce various types of Magical ballistic projectiles out of his hands to attack opponents. Zeref points with his index finger, which allows him to fire Magical bullets from his stretched out finger. Genius Intellect: For 400 years, Zeref is a genius-class Mage who has studied and remembers all types of Caster, Holder, and Forbidden Magic in the wizardry world. Immense Magic Power: Having lived 400 years as the Black Wizard, Zeref's Magic Power is beyond equal, stating to be more powerful the Four Gods of Ishgar, consisting the top strongest four of the Ten Wizard Saints, and said to be on par with Igneel's (also known as the "Fire Dragon King"), whose Magic burns like the sun itself. His Magic Power is deep black in color. Weaknesses *His magic is significantly held down by the negative emotions of people as long as he bares the burden of humanity to atone for his sins. After the seven year timeskip in the Fairy Tail series, it's shown he no longer feels the need to bare this burden as long as the world resents him and thus resenting humanity. *Immortality granted by his Magic can be removed, thanks to contradictory nature of that ability. Relationships Natsu Dragneel Igneel Anna Heartfilia Layla Heartfilia Mavis Vermilion Acnologia Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Immortal Category:Dark Mage Category:Dragneel Family Category:Antagonists Category:Caster Magic Users Category:Forbidden Magic Users Category:Apex Category:Fairy Tail Characters